History of the PPC, Part One
Don't adventures ever have an end? I suppose not. Someone else always has to carry on the story. : — Bilbo Baggins, ''The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien This is a very brief history of the PPC, Real World and in-universe, designed to hopefully make it easier for people to find things in order. If something is missing, please add it. If something is not explained, please fix it. There is no Part Two. Part Two is created every day by you, the PPC Boarders. Pre-2002: The Mists of Time The 1970s The Civil War The 1980s The Cascade The 1990s 1992 - Lofty Skies Unknown - Invasion of Enterprise Models 1999 - The Reorganisation 2001-2003: A Time of Legend 2001 19 December - Release of The Fellowship of the Ring in Theaters : This, the first in the Lord of the Rings movie trilogy, started an event sometimes called the Badfic Explosion. This caused many changes in the PPC. Such as the thing being invented in the first place. 2002 The Original Series : In early 2002, Jay Thorntree was partnered with Acacia Byrd in the Department of Mary-Sues. They became famous for having the largest body of missions ever recorded at the time. Unfortunately, Acacia retired in mid-2003 for sanity reasons, and Jay soon followed. 18 December - Release of The Two Towers in Theaters : The second Lord of the Rings film is seen by millions of Suethors. Tolkien purists cry in public. The Badfic Explosion continues. 2003 Early year - The Invention of Bleeprin : At the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy, with the help of the mini-Aragogs, Meir Brin and TZA came up with Bleeprin, quite possibly the most revolutionary substance ever to hit the PPC. It is due to the introduction of Bleeprin and its derivatives that the Geranium left his position as the Head of Fictional Psychology, leaving the Kudzu Vine in charge. This is also the approximate time that FicPsych began handling agent care as well as canon care. 12 March - The Founding of the PPC Posting Board Mid year - Tangled Webs Mid year - Acacia and Jay Retire November - the 2003 Mary Sue Invasion 17 December - Release of The Return of the King in Theaters : The final installment of the Lord of the Rings film trilogy is seen by millions of Suethors. The Badfic Explosion fails to die down. 2004-2019: The First Age of the Board 2004 The Oxford 2004 PPC Gathering : This was the first-ever PPC Gathering, notable for being in Oxford, the site of J.R.R. Tolkien's grave. The Gathering's visit to Tolkien's grave caused a bit of a problem for HQ when their Canon Love caused him to stop spinning in it. 2005 Spring - the Alumia exorcism 2006 Early year - The Les Misérables Songfic Crisis Summer - The Chicago 2006 PPC Gathering : Three renegade Boarders gave the DES a helluva time chasing them through Earth's history. Or maybe it was just the Natural History Museum. Either way. June - Crashing Down : See also 2006 Power Cut December - The Assimilation Crisis 2007 10 April - The Bath 2007 PPC Gathering 2008 12 March - The 5th Anniversary of the Board 12 March - The Macrovirus Epidemic April - The Wellington 2008 PPC Gathering 17 April - The 2008 Mary Sue Invasion 14 June - The York 2008 PPC Gathering July - The Robecca Exorcism August-September - The 2008 Ypur Invasions 2009 31 January - The 2009 Gender Bender Crisis 9 May - The Bath 2009 PPC Gathering 21-28 July - The San Diego 2009 PPC Gathering 5 September - The Leeds 2009 PPC Gathering 2010 7 September - The Chicago 2010 PPC Gathering 2011 24- 31 July - The 2011 Poison Joke Incident 2013 12 March - The 10th Anniversary of the Board 1-4 April - The Blackout Event : For April Fool's Day 2013, Huinesoron edited the Board's code so that it would appear white on black instead of the usual black on white, with a note at the top about how the Board seemed to have blacked out. This escalated into a series of stories about a power outage in Headquarters, starting with Lily Winterwood's story "Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" November - The Wiki Plagiarism Incident : On 16 November, Neshomeh stumbled across the Fanfiction Canon Assistry Wiki, created by former PPCers AelinTheAmazing and AddiePenguin, which had many articles bearing a striking resemblance to PPC Wiki articles. A second, very similar wiki by the same authors, Plot Protection Society Wiki, later came to light. Both were determined to be outright plagiarized upon further investigation, which revealed not only stolen PPC Wiki articles, but a plagiarized version of Jay and Acacia's first mission, "Rambling Band." In addition, they had taken articles from the Anti-Cliche and Mary Sue Elimination Society Wiki and the text of "Redwall Defense Guide," a fanfiction by Toboe LoneWolf. : Attempts by Ekyl to contact AelinTheAmazing and AddiePenguin proved fruitless. Neshomeh petitioned Wikia Support with this information and a thorough index of over 60 plagiarized articles, and both the Fanfiction Canon Assistry and Plot Protection Society Wikis were deleted on 25 November. 2015 30 August-16 October - the 2015 Body-Swap Event 2018 12 March - The 15th Anniversary of the Board 2019 The Ten Years Hence of 2009 October - YourWebApps shuts down : This month, the Board will find a new home. Details TBD. 2020-? - The Second Age of the Board Sources (Eventually these should be properly cited.) Category:Events Category:PPC History